Big Time Caught
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Kendall has a secret relationship but at the KCA's the secret gets out in the biggest way possible.


**Authors Notes: This is a fan=fiction based on reality. Meaning even though it is FICTION/FANTASY the characters are real. The character "Katie" in this story is NOT Kendall's little sister played by Ciara understand that this is NOT INCEST based. The character "Katie" in this story is based off me.**

**This story is a continuation or installment of a main story that has yet to be finished/perfected. **

**This story might have 2 alternate endings added at a later date. The original ending was rated T (for teen 13+) but had to change it to be used elsewhere. I will include the other endings in a separate file. **

**Please enjoy and feel free to review.**

"Welcome to the 2011 KCA's! We're here on the orange carpet with all the quest stars that will be appearing tonight. We're going to take you backstage behind the scenes to watch all the preparations being done for this years Kids Choice Awards."

It was true, tonight was the kids choice awards. This year big time rush was nominated for two awards and performing for the first time since their show started in 2010. They worked hard for this and were super excited for the night ahead.

A lot had happened in their first year of fame; they made many appearances on well known TV shows and talk shows and had heir first album go gold. They also had a strong fan base and made many friends along the way. Katie was one of the friends they acquired along the way. Katie was one of their best friends now. At first Carlos was the only one who gave her a chance. Soon after the other 3 grew fond of Katie once they got to know her. They became great friends on and off set.

During their time together, not only did they bond but a relationship formed between Katie and a certain blond haired cutie. Carlos and Katie were the closest no doubt but Kendall soon found himself head over heels for the shy girl. The relationship between the two was secret. No one else knew of it. The two were almost never alone this bothered Kendall a little bit but not Katie. Being treated the way she was caused her to be un-trusting to many people. She was unsure of the relationship. Kendall knew that and was willing to take all the time in the world in order to prove himself to her.

Their secret relationship had been going on for about 7 or 8 months. All the while the guys, Carlos especially, helped Katie greatly. She wasn't as shy and she learned to trust some people more readily. It wasn't a huge step but it was progress and to Kendall it was all that mattered.

The guys were getting ready and Katie was there to help. She was like a mother to the rest of the guys; she cooked, cleaned, helped them get ready for interviews and so on. Even though the guys were in their 20's, they still needed a little help. The guys picked out what they were comfortable wearing and Katie tweaked it to be suitable for a performance and an awards show. After about 2 hours, the guys were ready and went out to the orange carpet to talk with Jeff Sutphen. With time to spare for herself, Katie went to her dressing room to relax for a bit before getting herself ready and helping the guys get ready for the actual show. She turned on the TV and switched it to Nickelodeon to watch what was going on outside.

While watching the live broadcast of the orange carpet arrivals, a knock was heard at the door. She got up to answer it and it was one of the producers.

"We have a change in plans. We are running shorter than expected so we are going to be doing more personal back stage press. Cameras will be popping in all around while everyone is getting ready for the big show. We scheduled them in about every hour for up to 15 minutes. Just letting everyone know in case someone doesn't want to be seen while half dressed. It wouldn't matter either way, we are broadcasting 10 seconds behind in case of an error that needs to be deleted or bleeped out. It happens."

"That actually sounds like fun, thanks for the heads up. I'll let the others know" Katie responded.

The producer left and Katie went back to the couch just in time to see the guys take the orange carpet and get their interview. As soon as it was done she went to wardrobe to meet the guys to pick out a new set of clothes for them to change into just before their performance. This time was quicker to get the guys set and she left with one of the producers and make-up artists to get herself ready to present two awards and practice the banter between her and True Jackson VP co-star Matt Shively once more. Once ready, the two got to their spot for call and waited for their cues. The two presented the award without a hitch and Matt received the ultimate honor and got slimed. After the celebrations, the winner of the award for best female actress, Victoria Justice, took the stage to give a short speech.

Katie and Matt returned backstage with smiles on their faces laughing all the way back. They each went to their dressing rooms. Katie opened her door to find Kendall sitting on the couch watching the KCA's.

He turned around. "You looked stunning up there." Kendall said as he stood up, "I was jealous of Matt. He got to be up there next to you and share how beautiful you looked in that dress." Katie blushed. "I'm not that dressed up." she said as she looked down at her black dress with a blue ribbon just under her breasts.

"nonsense." Kendall disagreed. "You look-"

Kendall was cut off by staff from wardrobe.

"Come on Katie, we need to get you into your next dress to present the next award. We've only got about an hour." She said grabbing Katie by the arm. Before turning to leave she noticed Kendall standing there. "Kendall, why aren't you dressed! You and your friends need to get dressed now! Your performance is in 15 minutes!" She grabbed Kendall with her other hand and swung him around to a waiting staff member who took him in the opposite direction.

Katie got dressed quickly and was taken to make-up. Before sitting down she turned on the mini television to watch her friends perform. Just as she turned it on the KCA's were just coming back from commercial and introducing BTR. The performance had a rocky start but sounded and looked fantastic otherwise. She saw a great improvement from their first performance to now. They were more organized and sounded a lot better, more in tune. She was pleased with the applause they received. Two more awards were given one of which BTR was nominated for; best TV show. BTR lost to I-Carly, a worthy opponent but fanning out in the crowd, you could see the defeat and disappointment in Kendall's face. She felt bad for the guys; nominated for two awards but they were yet recognized with an award. There is always next year she thought positively. She began putting thoughts together about ways she could cheer up the guys if they end up being really down. It was short lived before she was taken out of her chair and brought to the director for a quick run through of her lines and any changes that were made. She was then brought to the entrance to await her cue.

After both categories BTR were nominated for were announced and not winning, they headed backstage during the next commercial break. When they got back, Katie was already gone and soon to be on so they went to chill in Kendall's dressing room. Kendall wanted to watch the rest of the awards show just to see Katie but he knew the other guys probably didn't want to watch anymore of the KCA's after their loss. He was hoping they would remember that Katie is giving another award and would want to see.

The director knocked on their door to tell them a camera crew would be down shortly to get a tour and some insight on BTR's time backstage. The boys got a quick touch up in make-up and wardrobe. When they started to head back, they saw the camera crew coming and heard the host giving a quick introduction. Jeff turned around to see James and Logan heading into Kendall's dressing room. Jeff followed them and BTR perked up and told them all about what happens backstage and gave a quick tour of what they did and how it works, with humor all the way.

The guys came back just in time to see Katie enter the circle to present the Big Help award.

"Hey look, Katie's on." James said, pointing to the TV.

"wow! I've never seen her in a gown before, she looks nice." Logan stated

"Yeah she does, she's come along way from being that shy girl you made such a fuss over, Carlos." James replied.

Kendall looked at James and Logan to watch their reactions to what they said. He was feeling a little insecure. He was grateful that Carlos persuaded him to befriend Katie, but he was worried that one of the guys might make a move since his relationship with Katie was still a secret. He also wanted to know if any f the others had any feelings at all towards her before he let the secret out, if he ever. It didn't appear to be anything serious aside from general affection so he shrugged it off. While the other guys talked among themselves, Kendall kept tossing thoughts and ideas around.

"I'd like to thank you guys, and Katie for presenting me with this award." Said Justin Timberlake the winner of the Big Help Award.

The sound of Justin saying Katie's name snapped Kendall out of his thoughts. He looked at the TV and watched until the camera zoomed out to see that Katie wasn't there. She was done and was on her way backstage.

"Do we have anything else to do tonight? Does Katie?" Carlos inquired.

"I don't know" Logan replied. "There is still another 45 minutes or so to the KCAs so who knows if there is going to be more backstage things for us or what. Other than that yeah we are done."

"Then I'm changing into something else" James said.

"Sounds like a plan." Logan agreed.

Logan and James left to change and Carlos soon followed. Kendall was already satisfied in his dress shirt, tie, jeans and socks. With the other guys gone, Kendall took the opportunity to head to Katie's room, without being noticed, before she returned.

He got there just before Katie turned the corner to walk down the short hallway to her room. He sat down quickly and waited for her, facing the door. Katie walked in and shut the door behind her before being shocked at the sight of Kendall.

"what are you doing here? You scared me Kendall!" Katie shrieked lightly. Kendall quickly stood up to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to surprise you so I can congratulate you on a job well done." He said as he embraced her and rested his chin on her head. "I also wanted to let you know how cute I thought you looked tonight. You still do in that gown." He backed up to look at her once more. "you're beautiful" he said lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"you look quite sexy in your outfit too" Katie said. "Can't resist you in that tie" She looked at him and looked down "or your socks" she continued giggling.

"hey come on I was trying to relax for a little bit." Kendall said trying to defend himself.

"Oh I know, I saw you dancing around being all handsome" she said motioning to the TV.

Kendall turned around to look at the TV happy to know she was watching him like he did to her.

"come on, I'd like to sit down and get out of these heels." She continued.

"sure, you get out of those heels and get comfy and I'll set up the pull-out couch so we can get relax and watch TV." Kendall stated.

Katie got out of her heels, took off her scarf and tried to get some of the make-up she was wearing off.

"I got to go to make-up and get some help in taking the mascara off. I'll hand in the gown and heels too so I will be right back." Katie said to Kendall who was setting up the futon. She returned about 10 minutes later with Kendall just about to jump into bed.

"wait a minute!" She said loudly "you didn't change yet? You should change so you don't wrinkle that shirt. It will be a pain to get the wrinkles out." She walked over to Kendall and undid his tie before he continued to unbutton his own shirt. Katie grabbed one of Kendall's extra T-shirts to wear and turned around to be met with Kendall shirtless. Not many occasions warranted any of the guys to take off their shirts. Being stars of a kids show had its disadvantages. She stared at him while handing him his shirt. He took it and then grabbed Katie's arms and brought her into a hug. He was warm and his skin was soft and smooth to the touch. She could feel the bulges of muscle as he tensed at the touch of her hands. He pulled back.

"come on, let's sit down; I'm tired." he stated leading her to the futon. ***They both sat down and got comfortable and watched the rest of the KCA's. Just before the final award was given the two fell asleep. Kendall was half sitting up with one arm on the arm rest and his other one laying around Katie who was laying on a pillow on Kendall's lap.

Following the final award and the KCA's was a tour backstage. Carlos, James and Logan went back to Kendall's room to find he wasn't there, they stayed inside to wait and watched the backstage tour on TV. Right in the middle of the tour the hosts started knocking on dressing rooms to see who they could find. They finally came to Katie's room and knocked but no answer. They heard the TV and called to Katie; still nothing. They decided to surprise her in case she was inside. They opened the door and yelled "surprise" but stopped dead upon seeing Kendall and Katie asleep on the couch. The three other members of BTR stared in shock at the screen then looked at each other before getting up and racing down the hall to Katie's room/ They saw the same exact thing they saw on TV when the reached the room. They couldn't help but smile to themselves. Carlos was especially happy; he was glad that Katie found someone who could care for her. He wouldn't have trusted her to anyone else. After smiling at the site before them, the witnesses took out their phones and started snapping pictures to show the two sleeping beauties when they woke up. Katie and Kendall were more shocked when they saw the segment on a re-run of the KCAs the next day. Their secret was out.


End file.
